


Like Strawberries

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 era, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Coming In Pants, Domestic Boyfriends, Foot Fetish, Harry Styles is a Little Shit, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Louis, kink negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Mhh Lou, they taste like strawberries” Harry said in between his breaths. And if Louis wasn’t turned on by that, he didn’t know what else he would be doing.Or,Harry has a foot fetish.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Like Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Written from my first hand experience with foot fetish. Many often classify it as weird, it is not!  
> Also, there is a serious lack of foot fetish fics here, we need to fill it.  
> Love  
> Harold98

As soon as the words left Harry’s mouth, Louis glitched. Literally. His boyfriend has just confessed his deepest, most genuine fetish to him and he did not know what to do. Sure they had promised each other- not to judge others’ interest areas and preferences. They were very transparent about it as well. And because of that, their sex life was better than ever. They always experimented on different kinks, positions and toys as well! But even after all the time, his boyfriend’s words left him speechless. 

Foot fetish. 

His boyfriend had a damn foot fetish and when he said that; Louis repulsed away like a wave. Not that he was disgusted by his boyfriend and his fetish, he was more confused and suddenly scared. ‘We should give it some time and research.’ Louis thought. 

“I- I’m sorry Louis, let’s just forget this ever happened. I’ll cook you some spaghetti and we can cuddle let’s go.” Harry started changing the subject, red faced because heck, he made a fool out of himself; or at least he thought so. 

“Haz, no wait!” Louis had to tell him that he was not weirded out by this. “Just give me some time okay? It’s not a no, just some time, ‘kay baby?” He asked caressing Harry’s cheeks softly. Harry had given a try to his own kinks before- he still remembers their first try of reverse cowgirl crystal clear. It ended up way more than fine, so why not give this one a try? 

“Y-you sure Lou?” Harry asked playing with Louis’ shirt and the hem. He recently discovered how pretty he thought Louis’ feet were. The arches, the toeS and fuck, the ankles with the goddamn triangle tattoo. Sure he had offered massages, he even used to rub his feet after a long day. But he was now craving more, more and more from those perfect limbs. Oh what a nervous wreck he was a few minutes ago, and Louis’ reaction made it pretty worse. But now Louis was comforting him and he actually said, they would give it a try. He could be a little bit more patient, yes he could be! 

“Yes baby, I am a hundred percent sure.” Louis kissed Harry’s curly mop; he loved the way those soft curls tickled him real right in places. Yes, he was ready for it, if his lover liked it- he was ready to do it for him. For his Harry. 

*

And this is how he found himself searching up ‘foot fetish’ next day instead of working. He needed to know everything. He needed to be perfect for his boy, and the last thing he wanted to do was to fuck up everything. 

‘Here is what it means to worship feet’ 

Curiosity got his best and he opened that tab. ‘What the fuck? Worship?’ He was more than eager to know about it. He really didn’t care about the statistics at the start— who cares how many people in the world share the same fetish and what not. He started reading it. ‘Toe kissing and sucking, watching videos of feet, taking photos of a partner’s feet, rubbing someone’s feet after workout and genital stimulation with feet are some ways a foot fetish can play out.’ Louis’ throat went dry. It all made sense now, the frequent massages and sneaky pictures that Harry classified as butt photos, everything made perfect sense. How was he so oblivious? Gulping, he continued. 

‘Feet are intimate part of the body and are typically covered up. For these reasons they are thought of by some people as sensual and erotic, just as other covered up body areas like breasts and butts are considered sexy. It arises from the fantasy of being close to and touching a body part that isn’t touched by strangers like the hand or upper arm.’ 

This all was slowly making sense to Louis. He understood now why Harry was practically looking like a predator towards his feet. At the same time Louis found it a bit funny, letting out a small giggle, he continued. 

‘Some foot fetishists enjoy the submission aspect.’ This caught Louis’ attention. He knew Harry like to play the bottom one in the bedroom, he liked to give up control and Louis was more than willing to do so for him. It simply worked out for them, they gradually clicked into it. Harry would always play the wife, Louis was happy with it. ‘The feet are at the bottom of one’s body, so you’re worshiping someone from below, which can be seen as a desire to be dominated.’ 

Louis was absolutely turned out by the image formed in his mind. He just couldn’t wait to act it all out. He was ready for it. 

“Fuck it.” With that, he wrapped up everything and headed straight home. He knew Harry wouldn’t be home yet so he had some time to ‘prepare’. He quickly hopped into shower making sure to use the strawberry body wash that Harry loved dearly. At least he wanted to smell or taste good for Harry. His heart was beating loud and there was this pang in his stomach. What if I fuck up? He thought. You better not Tomlinson. 

Carefully he made his way downstairs, plopping down on the living room couch watching the news. It somehow helped him get into his authoritative stance. In about half and hour or so he could hear the main door shuffling, and Harry was here. ‘About time’ he sighed. 

“Louis? Honey, you are early...” Harry’s voice trailed by the end of the sentence. Louis had a stoic expression and it made Harry go week in the knees. Out of habit, he started fixing his hair. He just loved this Louis. Very sharp, very unpredictable, very dominant, and most importantly, his. 

“Bedroom. Naked. Kneel by the bed.” Louis said not even moving his eyes from the screen. Not even acknowledging Harry’s presence. As if he were taking to some AI. And generally it would have been very demeaning but it was not a secret that Harry was indeed turned on by it all. Excited, Harry scurried up north, not wanting to keep Louis waiting, they were playing hard now. 

Upon reaching their bedroom, Harry quickly discarded his clothes and put them in a corner like a good boy he was. He could hear Louis’ footsteps on the stairs and he gracefully dropped down to his knees, almost effortless. Head bowed a bit as he was not sure what Louis would like. 

Louis entered the room and Harry could see his movement from the corner of his eyes. He’s bare feet! Harry’s breath hitched in his throat. He was more turned on by now. Louis sat right in front of him and forced Harry to look up by his chin. He was intently looking into those green orbs looking for unsureness, fear, distress, anything. Instead, all Harry’s eyes were screaming was ‘yes’ or ‘Louis’ or ‘more’. Letting go of his face, Louis cleared his throat. 

“Lie down, hands by your side. Don’t you dare move them.” Louis’ voice dropped to octaves and fuck he was so turned on by it. Seeing Harry lie down on the fucking floor, just for him! He had never felt any better. Harry was shaking a bit from excitement, waiting for next instructions. He trusted Louis more than anything. 

Ever so gently Louis brushed his right foot over Harry’s torso, he was still a bit nervous. And with his foot connecting to the skin, Harry’s cock twitched. Fucking twitched. Louis was confident enough now. 

“Are you hungry?” Louis knew how he liked being pushed and pushed until he couldn’t hold anymore. Louis was exactly going to give him that. Harry just whined high pitched in response. Growling, Louis asked again. 

“I asked, are you hungry slut?” 

“Y-yes” Harry moaned. He was loving every second of it. 

“Yes what?” Louis asked putting on pressure to his feet. Now he was resting his feet on Harry’s chest as if like a foot rest. 

“Yes daddy.” Harry whimpered. He was aching for more. Aching so good. 

“Hmm I guess we have something for you.” 

And with that Louis put his left foot directly on Harry’s mouth. Without wasting a split second, Harry started licking it. And fuck it felt so good that Louis let out a throaty moan. Hands resting nears his hips on the bed he took control of his feet more easily. The right one tracing random patterns on his chest, slightly brushing his oversensitive nipples every now and then. The left foot moving just right with Harry’s tongue. 

“You like that baby?” Louis couldn’t help but palm himself through his pants. 

Harry simple nodded, not giving up on licking. Now he was whining and struggling to lick all the way up to the ankles, as if his life depended upon it. He started sucking on the toes, something that has been his dream since forever and Harry was feeling euphoric. He was lost into his own space not caring about anything else but just louislouislouislouis 

“Mhmm you taste like strawberries daddy!” Harry said in between breaths and licking.

He was achingly hard now and keeping his hands to the side was a real struggle with Louis’ perfect feet in his mouth! This didn’t go unnoticed by Louis. He wanted to see how far he could take this, of course it was consensual and they had safe words for extremities. Louis felt very filthy by this all. It all felt very wrong but at the same time it felt very right. He himself was on cloud nine, Harry was absolutely talented with his tongue and a small part in his mind wondered whether Harry tried this with someone else before. 

“Touch yourself Haz, come on do it! Be a good boy for daddy.” 

As soon as the words were registered in his head, Harry started playing with his hard cock. Tugging lightly as first and then roughly fucking his own fist. He was so into it that no one could tell him otherwise. The pre-cum on his hands, strawberry taste and saliva on his mouth, it was just too much. 

Louis moves both of his feet on Harry’s face, with the skilled tongue alternating between them without any complaints. In between, Louis would block Harry’s nose for five seconds or so before moving his feet to the lips again. ‘Strawberries! I fucking taste like strawberries!’ He repeated in his head as he started wanking himself. 

He watched agape, he felt just so lucky to have Harry to him. There Harry was, lying stark naked at his feet, sucking on them as if he would die otherwise. Obediently playing with himself, pushing them towards the end. And here was Louis, fully clothed, touching himself through his pants. He was so sure that he was gonna come in his pants today itself. 

Harry’s hands started moving faster as he bobbed his head full with pleasure. ‘What did I do to deserve him?’ He thought. Little did he know, the same thought was swimming though Louis’ head. 

“Are you close baby?” Louis struggled to keep his voice straight as he felt himself go closer to the edge. 

“Mhmm” came Harry’s muffled response. 

“Come baby, come for daddy.” Right then and there, Harry came. And he came hard, he was sure he saw stars— scratch that, he saw constellations. 

“LouisLouisLouisLouisLouis” he kept on mumbling as he felt soft hands on his shoulders, picking him up. 

“So good baby, so good for me.” Louis said in between pressing kissed to Harry’s curls. Harry wrapped his hands around Louis, not trusting his own legs anymore. “Let’s get you cleaned up baby.” Louis cooed in his ears. 

“B-but you, you didn’t-” 

Louis blushed “I did already.” He answered looking anywhere but at Harry. 

Harry gasped. “You filthy, dirty boy!” He playfully smacked Louis on the arm. “I love you baby. And thank you so much.” He rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

“I love you too baby, so so fucking much. And anything for you baby boy, anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave remarks/kudos/comments/criticism whatever. I love reading it all. Xx


End file.
